Useless Feelings
by Hocuzlolli
Summary: To him it isn't a matter of not caring, he just finds it impossible to feel. Will Itachi ever learn what emotions are? Warnings and such inside.
1. Is it wrong to just not give a damn?

Okay, I'm writing this fanfiction on a complete whim, and because I don't think I can sleep if I don't.

I was reading over Kisaita fanfictions the other night and it dawned on me, I really hate it when Itachi is put all ooc-ness. I mean warnings would be nice, but ALMOST every frikin fic had Itachi as some wussy lil bitch, or a horny freako. Now I know anyone whose ever watched Naruto knows Itachi is a cold, blank faced, powerful man of doom, so what the hell?

However there were a few fics that had him exactly on key, they were flawless, but not enough for my tastes so Imma try my hand at writing stories, though I'm seriously new to it. I wrote like one other. But, ah, ranting…okay… oh, and in the beginning Itachi's only 14, but that'll change

Warnings: drug use, violence, rape, appearances by that freaky pale snake nin (~shivers~), um..and pretty much all the good stuff…oh oh and it's modern day, cuz I felt like it.

Reviews and stuff are welcome.

Chapter One: Is it wrong to just not give a damn?

Itachi could not remember the amount of times this scenario had been played out in his head. Though, he probably could if he tried. This is not the exact way he had seen it, he was sure that car had not been in the wrong and the extra passenger had not been accounted for. The heat, he had anticipated that. Most cars did ignite fires when they crashed so it was a possibility. The pain, of course it hurt, but with a slow intake of air into his raw lungs it subsided. First off, the seatbelt. With reserved precision he unfastened himself, and, at the same time, twisted his body into a crouch allowing gravity to help. Second, looking around at the carnage and completely ignoring the bloodied bodies of his family members, Itachi punched open a window. He easily dragging his haggled form out through the glass.

A familiar twinge of pain shot up his left leg as he tried to stand, and it was becoming hard for him to breathe. He had felt the same sensations enough to know he had several broken or fractured bones. Relaxing the pressure off his hurt leg he half hobbled to the street. The suv his dad had been driving had been t-boned by a car causing it to skid and do a few flips into the country side. The Uchiha glanced observantly at the car then back at his family's suv. He sighed shakily reaching into his jeans pocket for his cell phone. Flipping it open he proceeded to dial 911. After several rings a lady answered.

"911, what is your emergency?"

Itachi twitched his eyes widening ever so slightly at the sound of the suv exploding. He glanced over at the flames eyes relaxing, and with no haste or panic in his voice replied,

"I would like to report an accident."

It had taken over thirty-five minutes for the ambulances and cop cars to arrive. By then the flames had mostly died down and, after watching him struggle for a while, Itachi had helped a passenger out of the car. He instructed the paramedics to care for the young girl, but they had insisted on looking him over. He quickly warded them off with one of his deadly glares. Tugging his masses of clothing even more around himself he followed the ambulances that carried his family in one of the police cars. Itachi stayed quiet throughout the ride deciding not to grace the ever too kind officer with any replies or answers to his questions and heartfelt condolences. He scarcely heard what the man said; though he could probably repeat it word for word need he be asked to do so. Once he arrived at the hospital he waited in none other than the waiting room as the doctors worked dutifully on his relatives. He dozed off sometime within the third hour.

He was soon awakened by a surgeon, to whom he gave a rather rude glare as he straightened groggily and stood. It was then that the surgeon informed him of his little brother, sauske's, passing. He was also told that his mother and father had died earlier before him. The Uchiha's head flooded with the information and he knew he should feel sad, or angry, but he couldn't.

"There all dead," he murmured more to register it with himself.

"Yes," the surgeon replied thinking she had been asked, "I'm so sorry. Are there any relatives I can call for you? "

Itachi inhaled deeply. He knew he should be feeling something, but, he wasn't. Ignoring the surgeon's question and looking up at her he asked, no commanded.

"Let me see them".

The surgeon nodded and led him through a series of halls to the hospitals morgue. She pulled out the bodies of his only family members from the cooling containers. Itachi looked down at them, their bodies mangled from the wreck and the work the doctors had rushed through to try and save them. He stared into their cold peaceful, dead faces. First, his mom, then, his dad, then his little brother sasuke, He looked at them all for what seemed like hours, and felt nothing.

The surgeon, who had expected to see him break down in tears, was confused as much as she was awe struck. Not only had this child been through a terrible car accident, but he had lost his entire family as well, and he showed no emotion. His eyes didn't even flicker with an once of pain or remorse. Could it be that this fourteen year old boy just didn't give a damn?

It's been exactly three weeks to the day that Uchiha Itachi's family died in an unfortunate car crash. He's been allowed to live in his home until they can find a suitable orphanage for him, and today is the day he's going to bury his entire family. Tying the black and red plaid scarf around his neck, the raven haired boy glances into the mirror. Staring into the reflection of his blank face and black eyes he sighs. Itachi glances out the window into the graying sky.' Better bring an umbrella, seems even the sky is going to cry when I cannot.' The injuries from the car crash had been bandaged by one of the doctors at the hospital, and were mostly healed by now. Grabbing an umbrella from his closet Itachi heads out his room and down stairs. He opens the door and steps outside, then turns to lock it.

The Uchiha walks down the empty drivewayand begins the long trek to the cemetery.

Okay Okay., I know Kisame hasn't shown up yet, but I promise you he will.

This is just the first chapter, like an introduction and stuff.

This is a very drawn out story, if yer lookin for a short, smexy, one-shot tell me and I'll write ya one.


	2. chapter 2

Yeah, I know chapter one was short, but it was just an introduction, this chapter is gonna be longer. No Kisame…until next chapter.

Same warnings apply, yadda, yadda, yadda…. This chapter has Oro in it, he gives me the shivers, but I had to put him in here, just cuz of that reason. I keep getting confused on the present and past tense thingy, so sorrys in advanced for any errors… XP

**Chapter Two: Years passed at the Twin Tailed Snake Orphanage**

Uchiha Itachi didn't have much he needed to pack, nor was any of it hard to find. He only took longer than necessary recalling memories of time spent with his family. He could remember Sauske climbing the tree in the back yard and refusing to come down. His mom making dinner as his father put him through hell and back behind the dojo. The training, he figured, was why he couldn't feel anything. Even now, when he's being forced out of his home, there's no sadness. He spent well over an hour exploring the familiar home. That is until there was a knock on the door and he remembered the officer from the wreck is supposed to escort him to the orphanage.

He reached back to tie off his hair in its usual low ponytail, but decided against it, and opened the door.

"Ready?" The officer asks pity playing across his handsome features. Kakashi that was the name he'd told Itachi that night. The dark haired boy ignored the pang of annoyance he felt at the pity in the officer's visible eye and responded with a nod. Kakashi looked at the one suitcase Itachi had and lead him to the cop car. "Is that really going to be enough?" he asks popping the trunk.

"It's all I need," Itachi replies shortly placing his suitcase in the trunk. Kakashi closed it warily and rounded the car getting into the driver's seat. Itachi followed suit on the opposite side to the passenger's seat. They both closed the door and buckled themselves in. As the officer started the car Itachi took one last look at his house then leaned his arm on the door. Resting his head on his hand he looked back ahead, and they drove down the street leaving the house behind.

Most of the ride they remained quiet. To try and clear the immense awkward aura Kakashi turned on the radio and hummed to it. Itachi was too lost in thought to really pay attention. His mind flashed with questions and possible answers, mostly about the orphanage. He knew he would have to share a room, and as the newest member he would probably be the subject of pranks, teasing, and endless questioning. Those things didn't quite bother him though, it was the head of the orphanage who he was most curious about. He had mentally noted the look that passed over the officer, and almost everyone else in the room's, faces as he was told the name of the orphanage he was going to be living at. Twin Tailed Snake Orphanage, the social worker had spat the name out in disgust.

"Why that god forsaken place?" one of the lawyers had growled, his features screaming hate.

"It's the only orphanage with an opening," she had murmured glancing at Itachi worridly. The lawyers and officers mumbled amongst themselves for a while, but none of them told Itachi what was going on. They just kept glancing at him with pity filled eyes. It had taken all his control not to gouge out each and every one of their eyes with his purple nails. They had no reason to pity him, or at least that's how he saw it. Whoever the leader of this orphanage was he must be a ghastly being. The thought didn't register with Itachi like it would have with most children. Instead of fear or nervousness he almost smirked, but quickly dispelled it. The thought of this place not being nearly as boring as he had originally thought made him excited. His face however remained a blank, almost bored stare out the window. The sound of the officer's voice broke him out his thoughts.

"We'll be getting close to the snakes lair soon," he said in a tone that always seems to be bordering on boredom. 'Snake's lair?' Itachi mulled the statement over in his mind for the next twenty minutes until they pulled up to two large iron gates connecting stone walls. He came to the conclusion that whoever this snake was he would have to be very cautious of it.

Bordering the iron gates are twin snakes wound up the stone with their mouths open, fangs bared. As Kakashi talked into the monitor, Itachi studied the snakes. They're carved intricately out of granite and the eyes seem to glint yellow staring straight through his soul. Turning his attention Itachi looked passed the gates to the sprawling front lawn. As the gates opened Kakashi drove forward down the winding driveway giving the Uchiha a good view of the front of the building. It looked very similar to a college campus, or a mansion. He honestly had not expected the place to be so large, or extravagant, but he didn't allow the slight shock to show on his face.

Snakes aligned the structure, most seemingly invisible to any normal person. As Itachi stepped out the car he noted the vines that overgrew the walls, most likely kept in check so they didn't breach the wall. Kakashi turned off his car getting out and opens the trunk giving sideways glances to the orphanage through a narrowed eye. Taking his suit case out the trunk Itachi glanced back at the gates.

"Let's get this over with," The officer mumbles closing the trunk. He led the Uchiha up the stairs and pushed open the large doors. Following Kakashi inside Itachi looked around. The inside is just as elaborate as the outside with snakes decorating mostly everything. Straight ahead is a hall which looks like it leads past some rooms to the back. Beside the hall is a large grand staircase that curves upward to two separate halls in either direction. Directly to the right of them is another set of large doors and to the left is a sign in desk. Behind the desk are more doors.

Kakashi's nose twitched behind the mask and he walked to the desk. Itachi, after taking in the visible scenery, walked up next to him and looked at the sleeping figure. He had his arms folded on the desk with his head laying on them.

"Kabuto," the officer nudged the sleeping child. With a groan Kabuto pushed himself up slightly and felt around the desktop until his hand bumped into a pair of glasses. Brushing his silver hair back he pushed on his glasses and looked up at them sleepily.

"mn…?" was his reply.

"I brought the new occupant," Kakashi said tilting his head slightly in Itachi's direction. Kabuto glanced at Itachi and smirked rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

"Alright, I'll inform Orochimaru-sama," he replied hoping up from the chair before walking off through the doors behind the desk. The officer rubbed his neck sighing slightly. The Uchiha waited patiently staring intently at the doors. A little over five minutes later Kabuto reemerged, followed by Orochimaru. All of the earlier thoughts and images Itachi had thought up flew out the window. This was the absolute last thing he expected. The sickly pale thin male walked around the desk, an all too lecherous smirk appearing on his face. He was dressed in a baggy white shirt with long loose sleeves, and black baggy cargo pants. Around his waist was a confusing purple belt that hung in many different parts and was tied off in a bow on his hip. Straight jet black hair to the man's waist was draped haphazardly in his face.

"Kakashi," his smirk grew as he held out a hand to the officer. That voice was going to get on Itachi's nerves.

"Orochimaru," Kakashi took the pale snakes hand not even bothering to fake a smile. A quiver went down the officer's spine as they shook hands, the snake's sickengly long tongue sliding across his lips. That was going to annoy Itachi even more. Kakashi pulled his hand back, probably mentally cursing about how he was going to have to scrub it in boiling water now. Orochimaru's gaze turned on the young Uchiha, who had been examining the snake since he'd walked out. His golden serpent like, purple lined, eyes glinted with ravenous hunger as he eyed Itachi up and down. Itachi in turn didn't even bother to hide his grimace.

"I'm Orochimaru," the snake stated holding out his hand to the Uchiha. Itachi looked at his hand, and in a show of blatant disrespect ignored it looking back up at Orochimaru.

"Uchiha Itachi," he stated dully already disliking the orphanage's owner.

Kakashi smirked, but frowned as Orochimaru chuckled. His tongue snaked out licking his lips again. Itachi fought the urge to cut it off. Kabuto glanced away knowing just how much the disrespectful act had irritated Orochimaru. The pale snake looked back at Kakashi grinning.

"Thank you for showing him here" he almost hissed.

"No problem," Kakashi mumbled, he turned and patted Itachi's shoulder and leaned slightly whispering, "Good luck". With that the officer waved walking out the orphanage. Itachi, now alone with the snake and Kabuto, flexed his shoulders slightly and looked back at Orochimaru.

"Alright, latter were going to need to get thoroughly acquainted with each other, but for now," the snake looks over at the silver haired boy, "Kabuto show him to his room. I've got work to finish". After gracing Itachi with a final smirk he returns to the back through the doors behind the desk.

"Yes, sir," Kabuto smirks in his own twisted way, "follows me". He motions for Itachi to follow walking up the staircase. The Uchiha glances at the doors behind the desk, and then follows Kabuto up the stairs.

Itachi took care to note every hallway they turned down, every door they passed, and every flight of stairs they ascended. In the end they had taken a total of eight right turns and twelve left turns before going up the third flight of stairs and stopping in front a door. The number 1336 was etched into a gold, snake rimmed, plate on the door. Kabuto mumbled to himself digging through the numerous pockets adorning his jacket.

"Where did I put th- aha!" he pulled a key card out from an inner pocket. He slid the card down the slot above the door handle and a little light on it turned green. Pushing the door open he handed the card to Itachi.

"Don't lose this, it's the only way you'll be able to get into your room, or do much of anything in the house," he warned. "Oh and your to have that card with you at all times. It's like an ID." Stretching he turned and walked back down the hall. Itachi looked down at the card. It has his name, room number, age, gender, and two sets of numbers he couldn't identify. On the opposite side is a barcode and a black stripe.

The Uchiha turned his attention back to the room opening the door. Stepping inside he glanced around. Directly beside him to the right is a door leading to a bathroom. Straight along the wall after that is a twin sized bed covered in sheets and pillows varying in shades of blue. Across from that is a long, low dresser with a mirror on the back, and beside that is a stand-up lamp. On the far wall is a window with deep blue curtains over it and an ac below it. All in all it resembled a hotel room, just without the TV. Itachi closed the door and walked further into the room laying his suitcase on the bed.

His assumptions were usually correct, but today seemed to be the exception. Rubbing between his eyes trying to ebb his growing headache Itachi exhaled deeply. He could feel the tension taking root along his neck and around his shoulder blades already. A 'ding' came from somewhere above him causing him to turn his attention to a small intercom placed high up on the wall.

"_Lunch will be in 30 minutes," _Kabuto's voice came thru the speaker then with another ding it cut off. Looking at his suitcase Itachi unclasped it and moved the lid. Taking out a short sleeved navy blue shirt with a strange design on it and a faded pair of jeans he walked to the bathroom. It wasn't like him to take showers at strange times, but the hot water could help with his mounting tension.

Flicking on the lights he set his clothes down on the back of the toilet and looked around the bathroom locating the towels. Itachi closed the door and walked over to the tub, honestly the bathroom was much smaller than he was used to, but he wasn't one to complain. He turned the water on to as hot as his body could stand and started the shower. He striped and stepped into the shower freezing up when the water hits him. Flexing his shoulders, he slowly relaxed. Leaning against the wall he closed his eyes. Thinking over walking up to his room he found it strange that he hadn't passed any kids. Actually the building seemed eerily quiet for an orphanage.

For a while he stayed motionless, until he started to feel the tips of his fingers start to wrinkle. Straightening he turned the shower off, glancing up at the shower head his eyes widened slightly then narrowed. He reached up with a slender hand and firmly gripped a thin rod like thing with a tinted lens on the front. It is attached to the shower head facing down at him. A thin wire shakes out behind it and into the wall. Itachi glared daggers at the little spy camera and yanked it clear off the shower head snapping the cord. Stepping out the tub he flipped the toilet open and tossed the tiny camera in. Slamming the toilet lid down he flushed it and grabbed a towel.

After drying himself off and getting dressed he walked out the bathroom tying his hair back. The Uchiha dug through his suitcase until he grasped a pair of scissors and went around the room searching carefully. All together he found seven spy cameras and three bugs. He severed them each from there cord and placed them in a pile on the bed. Itachi scowled grabbing his card from off the sink and walked out the room. There were kids in the hall now. They were talking and all heading in the same direction. Itachi headed down the hall towards the stairs.

"Hey!" a boy called out to him causing him to stop in the middle of the stairs and look back up. The boy stopped. "You're the new guy right?" he questioned. Itachi nodded to him.

"Uchiha Itachi," he stated.

The blond haired boy grinned.

"I'm Deidara," the boy said happily. More kids had stopped to look at Itachi efficiently blocking him in.

"Hey it's lunch time, I can show you to the cafeteria," Deidara said turning before Itachi even had a chance to answer.

"Ey Ey, can you kindly move your asses? Some people are actually hungry," he said dismissively waving his arms. The kids made faces at him and continued on their way.

"Follow me." He effortlessly maneuvered around children making his way down the stairs. Itachi, deciding there's no point not to, followed the flamboyant blond easily. Deidara threw two large doors open to a large room.

"Tada!" The inside looked like an all you can eat buffet, restaurant. "This is the green cafeteria," the blond stated walking into the room, "There are three other cafeterias. Red, Yellow, and Black." Looking around Itachi could understand why it was labeled 'Green Cafeteria'. All the seats, booths, chairs, and even the floor and walls were various shades of green.

"Food, Food, food," Deidara chanted bounding to the buffet tables. Itachi followed him looking over the kinds of food. 'Mexican, Italian, American, Japanese…' He named all the varieties of foods he saw in his head. Normally Itachi found the act of eating boring and tediouse, but he knew it's a bodily function. Plus, he didn't feel like passing out over a silly thing like lack of food consumption.

Itachi put some food on his plate without evenbothering to see what it was, and turned to go to a table. Diedara, however, decided to grab the the Uchiha's arm and yank him to a booth. With an inward sigh Itachi sat down at the booth having the blonde sit across from him.

"So, what's your deal? I mean you don't just become an orphan overnight, well actually sometimes y….". As Diedara started on his outward conversation with mostly himself between mouthfuls of food, Itachi slowly began to eat. Keeping his bites small he toned Diedara out and focused on nothing in perticular.

'Wait, what had the blonde just said? And when did the rom start to spin?' Itachi's eyes narrowed and he pushed the food away, but it was to late. He felt his body drain and give way.

"wha- Whoa whoa! Itachi! Hey Itachi what's wr…" Deidara's voice faded away as Itachi fell sideways.

I had ment for this chapter to cover more, but it started to run long and well I guess I just have a lot to say about the orphanage.

Again, sorry about the bad tense-ness… XP


	3. The Sharingan

Sorry it took so long….I got really lazy I guess and didn't feel like writing. Warnings really apply to this chapter so heads up my duckies. XD Oh and I just wanna say I do like to read reviews on if yer enjoying it, or if theres certain things I did right, or that I can improve on. So let be vocal dearies….

**Chapter Three: The Sharingan**

"He's quite unique…I must admit. I've never seen a body take so quickly to the Nelex."

"Intriguing…continue with the injections."

'These voices, I recognize-'Itachi's body twitches. 'My…eyes….feel…like there on….fire.'

"Try not to kill this one though, Kabuto."

"I'll try my best Orochimaru-sama. Hm? I think he's waking up."

Itachi inwardly hisses finding it impossible to open his eyes or move his body. 'I'm strapped down, to something hard and flat. A table, probably.' He flexes his hands into fists shifting his shoulders.

"That's no good."

"I'm on it." Itachi suppresses the urge to flinch away from the needle he feels press against his neck. He figures doing so would be futile for now, and he'd rather not give the voices any type of twisted satisfaction. He doesn't even wince as the needle punctures his skin. The ability to think clearly slowly fades along with his consciousness as he slowly blacks out again.

It's several hours later before Itachi stirs again. He shifts awkwardly on the cold metal pressing against his back causing his shoulder blades to ache. He scowls feeling a cold breeze against his unprotected skin. 'When did I undress? Wait…' The memories of his earlier drowzey awakening and him blacking out in the cafeteria rush back. He makes a sharp annoyed noise through his teeth flexing hands. His nose wrinkles.

"I smell a snake," he pronounces a little harsher than he had intended.

"What an acute nose you have child," a gravelly voice chuckles.

Itachi grimaces recognizing the annoying voice.

"Orochimaru," he says lowly, voice laced with venom, "What is the meaning of this?"

The snake chuckles again making Itachi scowl.

"That's quite a rude way to address your keeper."

The Uchiha's stomach muscles retract as a cold hand ghosts over the flesh.

"Do not touch me," he warns. Orochimaru can feel the glare from behind the bandages covering Itachi's eyes.

"Interesting," he grins, tongue running over his own ghost white lips. "You don't seem to act your age."

Itachi's hands flex again. "Answer the question," he demands smoothly. A hand softly slips over his eyes and he bites back the urge to flinch.

"Do they hurt?" the snake asks curiously rubbing his fingers gently on the bandages. An immense burning pain shoots through Itachi's eyes, but he keeps silent. "Hm?" Orochimaru gauge's the Uchiha's reaction and frowns. "Answer me," he warns pressing his fingers harder against Itachi's eyes. The pain triples causing Itachi's fingers to twitch. Orochimaru exhales slowly and grins.

"You're making me curious now," he says walking to a switch on the wall. Itachi hears a mechanical whirr and the table he's on starts to lift and straighten out. The latches around his limbs suddenly release and he almost collapses. "Just how much pain can you take," He purrs right in Itachi's ear. "Until your begging for it to stop…" Itachi spins round aiming a fist right at his face. The snake leans dodging the fist and grab's his neck pouncing on him pushing him down onto his back.

Itachi's back arches slightly from impact, the sudden movement after being immobile for so long and his blindness leaving him dazed. He feels his arms being yanked over his head and a sharp object stab through his palms into the floor ensuring there uselessness. The terrible pain snaps him out of his daze and causes him to bite his tongue muffling the low scream into a groan. A hand trails down his neck lightly. Itachi knees upwards on the opposing figure gaining a low grunt. The touch turns violent as nails claw back up his chest to his neck.

He feels something wet slither up along the bleeding claw marks and he can't help, but flinch. The thought of the filthy snakes tongue on his skin making him want to wretch. He went to kick more solidly, but a stabbing pain in his lower abdomen distracted him making him bite down on his tongue again. The wet organ trails back down to the stab wound and shoves into it stretching it out. Itachi bites down harder on his tongue refusing to show any outward signs of pain. He feels the tongue retract a cold chuckle echoing through the room.

"Now the real fun begins," the snake hisses. Itachi doesn't even have time to react before a rush of electrical currents shoots through the wound on his abdomen. His hair fluffs slightly his body jumping and arching on its own. The electricity intensifies causing his mouth to open slightly, low choking noise stuck in his throat. "I guess you've never been electrocuted before," Orochimaru mocks reveling in the Uchiha's reaction. Itachi was only vaguely aware of the snake or the trail of saliva and tongue blood leaking out his mouth. He had never come in contact with electricity before and hadn't been expecting the surged pain.

The tazer is pulled away from Itachi's wound, but his body continues to twitch ever so often.

"Beautiful, just simply beautiful," Orochimaru praises. Itachi feels the abnormally long tongue trail over his wound and back up his body. He forces his body to calm down as the tounge reaches his chin and goes towards his mouth. He turns his head in disgust refusing to allow the crooked, filthy snake anywhere near his mouth. Orochimaru smirks, a most wondrous idea popping into his head and he sets about nibbling and sucking on Itachi's ear much to the child's dislike. As hands trailed along his body enticingly Itachi inwardly cursed. Being tortured with blades and tazers did not bother him. He could handle that.

However, based on the types of menstruations Orochimaru was doing along his ear and neck, the snake had a different kind of torture in mind. The snake's hands trace patterns along Itachi's body rubbing roughly in areas causing sensations the child had never thought his body was capable of feeling. A panic waved through Itachi as his legs were gripped. He in turn held his legs locked together. The snake frowned and released Itachi's ear going lower to lick over his chest biting down roughly on one of the child's nipples. Itachi inwardly gasped the sensations rising. He could feel his face and body heating up and fought the strange daze.

Orochimaru worked on Itachi's sensitive areas kneading his thighs soothingly. Itachi had never dealt with these strange types of actions. Actually he'd only heard of sex once in school. Some older boys had been telling the younger kids all about procreation and how it worked. Itachi vaguely remembers only half listening, but what he did hear had made him feel sick. One detail he did remember though, and that didn't make him feel any better. He wasn't a girl and neither was Orochimaru, so exactly how were they going to do it?

A thought popped into Itachi's head, but he quickly banished it. The mere thought giving him chills. Against himself his legs relaxed enough for the snake to work them open. He could hear Orochimaru's chuckling hiss. In his head he mentally notes in the future he's going to cute the snake's tongue off and shove it down his throat. Hes painfully ripped from his vivid imaginings at the strangest sensations on his lower half. The intense tingling pleasure creeps its way through his body circling in his stomach and coming back to its release point. He can't quite understand the feeling, but his body seems to like it way too much for his tastes. The heat from earlier is steadily building and the daze is increasing.

Itachi flexes his hands causing the blade through them to cut deeper. An icy clarity shoots into him calming him down enough to asses what's going on. He tries to picture what's happening and sees the snake working his *beep* with that annoying, slimy tongue. Just then the tongue twitches in just the perfect way almost making Itachi throw his head back and moan. The child however bites down on his own tongue stopping the indecent gesture. A terrible pain shoots into him making his eyes water, and answering his earlier question. Theres the snap of a whip; sharp and clear.

"Now my little experiment, let's get you to use the lovely voice I know you possess," the cold sneer came. Itachi's response was a scowl and a muffled hiss as the pain in his backside is rocked back up to his mind.

….

It was several hours later before Itachi passed out and several more hours before he awoke in his room dressed in the same clothes from before. His room looked the same, and as he looked around he started to question if it had all been a dream. However, the sharp pain that pulsates through his body as he sits up tells him it wasn't. He maneuvers off the bed and stagers to the bathroom. The bandages have been removed from his eyes and he's relieved to find he can still see.

Itachi holds onto the sink looking into the mirror focusing on his own eyes. What he sees makes him want to do a double take. The person in the mirror is defintaly him. The reflection has the same pale skin, same dark silky hair, the same perfectly set nose and mouth, the same lean form, all with the same regally cold shroud, but the eyes are most certainly not the same. His dark abnormally black eyes have been replaced with stunningly red ones. And if that wasn't enough, the pupil ha three black comma shapes around it. The eyes that most certainly aren't his widen just slightly. He reaches up tracing around the eye with slim fingers. His permanent scowl hardens.

"It's called the sharingan," a voice says from behind him. Itachi is instantly at the intruder's throat holding them lifted against the wall peering furiously up at them. Kabuto blinks and calmly pushes up his glasses.

"There's no reason to be violent," he says placidly.

"What did you do to my eyes?" Itachi almost growls.

"We replaced them with something much better," the light hair child smirks. "They're quite stunning up close." His smirk turns cold. "You should be thankful. The serum we injected into your eyes killed all the other lab rats." He reaches out to touch Itachi's eyes causing the dark haired child to tighten his grip on Kabuto's neck. Kabuto however grabs hold of Itachi's face. "There the greatest weapons you'll ever receive, and once you've been trained to use them correctly…." He grins talking lower. "You'll be unstoppable. A perfect weapon for Orochimaru-sama to expl- gah!" He's cut short as Itachi hums him out the bathroom into the wall.

Kabuto inhales sharply holding his head just to have a foot slammed down on side his head. Itachi glares down at him darkly grinding his face into the carpet.

"Let me make one thing painstakingly clear," he says coolly crouching with his foot still planted on Kabuto's head. "You are foolish people to think that I can be bound and used as a type of weapon. I will train these eyes and I will use them to obliterate you and Orochimaru." With that Itachi stood stepping off Kabuto's head and made his way out the room. The silver haired boy felt a single twinge of fear watching the elder boy leave.

Itachi lived up to his promise over the next years honing and training the power of his new eyes. To Orochimaru's pleasure, happening a lot quicker than it should. With regular torture and experimenting sessions the boy grew to be more stoic and refined. His mentality grew along with his pain tolerance and there came a time when not even the snakes prodding could conjure more than an annoyed twitch from the boy. Itachi learned that he could turn the sharingan on and off, but preferred to leave it on. That is until he discovered that the uses of his new sharingan abilities were dampening his eye sight. However, even with the minor concerns Itachi grew into a refined assassin capable of killing without the least bit of remorse. It was on his last year living in the orphanage that he came true to his word and brutally massacred the snake and his peon. Itachi moved on not really sure what he wished to do with the rest of his life. It was about two years after he had left the orphanage that Itachi was recruited by a strange and irrational man named Topaz. Itachi, figuring he could use the set activities to curve his boredom worked for the man for another year killing, stealing, collecting payments all for reasons he deemed unworthy to know. All in all he had stepped into a tolerable rut that is until his boss sent him on one special mission.

The case was an average one, find the target and collect payment. The target, however, was not so average. The man's name was kisame, and Itachi couldn't help but remember in detail the man's strange, shark like features. Honestly it intrigued him slightly that the man was an air breather, seeing as there were definite gill like shapes on his face. The now twenty two year old Uchiha was hoping for a challenge, and with that hope in mind he went out to go find his target.

….

I told ya Kisame was gonna come up in this chapter.

The chapters from here on out are gonna be shorter, and again sorry for the wait.


	4. Kisame

Sorry I've been real busy lately. My computer crashed and schools just ugh… I'll try to update more often….try…

Chapter 4: **Kisame**

Itachi waited perched on a rooftop overlooking a not too friendly neighborhood street. He had been tailing his target all day and it had been high noon when the target had entered the apartment complex. It was now way after dark and there was still no sign of the target. Itachi did not care what the target could possibly be doing, but he did know the target did not live in the apartments. Firstly he had needed to buzz up to someone for the door the door to open and secondly he had left his vehicle parked right up by the front door. Over time Itachi had switched to watching the pedestrians while he waited. In six hours there had been four shootings, seven muggings, a rape, at least eleven drug deals and three robberies.

He found it mildly interesting to watch people with no real skill level ruthlessly attack others. He did not care why they did it. He figured the reasons would be insignificant. Itachi looked back at the apartments as the door opened. He stood as his target exited the building and made his way to the car. The target fumbled with his keys obviously intoxicated. Itachi watched as the target opened the car door and got in. Itachi readied to jump onto the roof of the car but the roof came down folding back. The target turned his radio to full blast and sped off down the street at top speed. Itachi followed along rooftops and power lines easily keeping up.

The car weaved thru traffic running red lights and cutting lanes. Itachi frowned. He needed the target alive not caught in some car accident. It's a lot harder to hack into someone's bank account then it is to force them to pay up. Itachi watched the car carefully ready to step in if it was about to wreck the entire drive, but luckily the target made it unscathed. The target pulled into his mansion driveway and got out the car stumbling. Itachi landed on the roof of the mansion.

'I see the client's money went to good use.' He watched the target enter the mansion and decided to monkey his way along the outer wall following the sounds from behind the windows. Itachi stopped at a window and listened. He could hear stumbling along with small crashes and snickering. An answer machine clicked. Some advertisement played and he could hear the client open a door, but not leave the room. Itachi felt around the window and noticed it was unlocked. He eased it open and silently landed inside.

The room was pitch black the only light coming from the window and behind a partially closed. He could hear the shower running. Itachi decided to walk examining the bedroom. A large canopied bed with satin sheets with a mirror framing the headboard faced outwards along the north wall. This caught Itachi's attention. He walked to the bed ghosting his fingers along the sheets and to the mirror.

'Smooth…and the sheets are soft like air' He turned his attention back to the bed feeling over it ever so lightly appreciating the textures. Itachi is yanked roughly from his thoughts as he's jerked forward onto the bed something heavy pinning him down.

"I think I caught a burglar," a deep voice chuckles. Itachi frowns turning and going to flip him off. Kisame grabs his arm and pins both of them down. "Oh my, you're such a cute criminal," he coos licking along Itachi's jaw. Itachi grimaces.

"You smell foul," he comments grabbing Kisame's face and shoving it back.

Kisame chuckles. "Now that's just rude, "he grins pressing against Itachi and licking along his fingers.

"I know, " Itachi's frown deepens realizing Kisame's completely naked, and wet. Kisame starts to suck on his middle finger and trail a hand down long Itachi's side. "I'm here to collect."

Kisame stops momentarily and lets go sitting up on Itachi.

"Tch, sending a hottie to get me off guard," he grumbles ruffling his wet hair.

Itachi props himself up on his elbows.

"Get off," he commands calmly.

"Wha-? But you just ruined my buzz and now you're gonna deny me some fun?" Kisame whines. "And besides…" he points blushing slightly. Itachi glances down and right back up.

"That is not my problem," Itachi states.

"Oh, but it is your fault," Kisame persists pushing Itachi back down leaning so there lips are millimeters apart. "Now I think we should take care of my li- ehm, big distraction," he smirks, "Then we can discuss business." He presses his lips to Itachi's forcibly. Itachi blinks hit fully by Kisame's scent mixed with the alcohol, tingles shooting up his spine. He's flooded with the urge to kiss him back. Instead he slams his fist into Kisame's gut.

Kisame hisses pulling back. "Gah! Fuck!" He growls holding his stomach. "That's one hell of a punch you got there," he comments. Itachi just flexes his hand back into a fist and punches Kisame in the jaw sending him off the bed into the bathroom. Kisame flips skidding on feet to the tub. "Heh, I do like the ones who play hard to get," he grins straightening. "How about we make a bet?"

~~~ ….. ~~~

Okay, So that's that, I dunno why I decided to make Itachi love the feel of textures…oh well, until next chapter…. And I'm still getting my frickin tenses screwed up! But I'm too lazy to fix it XP


	5. The Bet

**Hi Hi, I know I have'nt updated in a while. But to make it up to you all I'll be puttin something a lil special in this chapter! Oh how I love being the writer..BWA HA HA HA!**

**Chapter 5: The Bet**

Kisame flipped skidding back on his feet to the tub.

"Heh, I do like the ones who play hard to get," he grins straightening. "How about we make a bet?"

Itachi gets off the bed a scoff lingering on his words.

"Do I seem like the type of person to gamble with criminals?"

"Ah, A criminal am I?" Kisame makes his way out the bathroom and over to the dresser.

"Yes" he practically throws the word like an arrow which hits Kisame square in the head. The akward chuckle it produces almost causes the Uchiha to smirk.

"Alright Alright,then how about this…" He dresses in worn out jeans and a silk button up long sleeve shirt. He turns on his heal and walks his way to Itachi. The shorter male stands his ground obviously unintimidated. The shark grabs hold of his chin craddling it. "We make a deal. If you win I surrender no proublem."

Itach's scowl deepens debating on punching him again, but ops not to.

"And if I lose?"

"You think you'll lose?" Kisame asks bemused. The irritation that causes Itachi is physically visible.

"State your deal," he says acidicly. Kisame's free hand ghosts down the Uchiha's chest and over to his hip. He jerks him forward crushing there lower halves together. The sudden motion causes Itachi to freeze-only for a second. Next his hand is catching the shark's throat.

"Mind my boundaries, " he comands coldly. His purple nails digging harshly into blue exotic flesh. Kisame chuckles and leaning forward whispers at his ear.

"This is the deal, If you can do anything I say no questions asked for the entire week, from this moment, you win." Itachi grimaces annoydly as his ass is squeezed hard.

"That's a foul gamble." He grips the blue throat harder pushing Kisame's head back.

"Scared?" It's a simple, one word, question, but it makes Itachi's blood boil. He knows such prideful emotions are unfounded and one should never act on anger impulse. He knows-but still says.

"Deal Shark." The triumphant grin that spreads across Kisame's face almost makes him regret his words. Almost. Itachi fights the urge to impale him into the wall as Kisame confims the rules rather hotly at his ear while groping about Itachi's body. The rules are simple enough. Do as your told. Do not do any type of violent act towards Kisame's person-and so forth. He flexes his hand, but remains still as Kisame licks up his neck.

"Hm…I'm getting sleepy…" Kisame says matterfactly and lets go of Itachi jumping onto the bed. A twisted smirk spreads across his face. "Why don't you stripe down and come keep my warm? I'm rather cold blooded as it turns out."

"I would have never guessed." Itachi gets to taking off his clothing, much as he does when he has to take a shower. A blank, almost bored expression, plastered on his face he climbs into the bed. Kisame yanks the covers over them and grabs hold of the smaller man's arm yanking him close. Itachi's arm acts on impulse going to strike Kisame, but he catches it before it does. The shark chuckles.

"That was close, lucky you can control yourself my raven." He presses there bodies together.

"Do not call me that."

"What was that, MY RAVEN?" Kisame drags his fingers along the contours of Itachi's perfectly sculted body. Thin, but not sickly, and so soft. He sighs plesantly ignoring Itachi's blank lear. His fingers continue on, past the chest, over the stomach, to the hip and lower. He can't keep himself from grabbing hold of Itachi's thigh and yanking up his leg so his own can sink in between Itachi's legs. That gains him a harsh glare that he gladly avoids eye contact with.

The shark craddles Itachi's backside dragging him closer grinding him along his own leg. The action seems to cause no reaction to Itachi. Outwardly at least. Inside the Uchiha can feel his tummy summersualt and deep twist of strange feelings deep down in his core. His scowl deepens. Feelings, expecially of this sort, he had learned to bannish long ago. Though for some reason with this inhuman creature the feelings came. The came easy and pronounced. Though, he had to admit these feelings were…different. Way different from the filthy touch of that snake.

These touches did not make him feel dirty. In fact it mad him feel alive. So alive, it pissed him off. Why is it this thing can conjure unspoken feelings. Why? How? To him, this was not a good thing. He had to know why. He had to know what makes HIM so different.

Kisame set to nuzzling his face comfortibly over Itachi's head. As he closed his eyes almost instantly dropping off to dreamland, Itachi stared ahead. It had now become clear to him yhat he need to figure out more about Kisame. He needed to learn more about him and..destroy him

_**Yus Yus see I gave you all a nice smexy lil tibit….I enjoy writing, but I think I have writers block at the moment or something….oh, well The story progresses!**_


End file.
